The Case of the Deleted Characters
by i love dogs
Summary: <html><head></head>Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit  are on the case  agan this time it involes cgi Characters</html>


**The****Case****of****the****Deleted****Characters**

_**An**____**Eddie**____**Valiant**____**and**____**Roger**____**Rabbit**____**Adventure**_

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, California where it seemed nothing could go wrong. And everything was safe thanks to one detective: Eddie Valiant who solved many cases involving humans and cartoons. But one day he received a call from Disney/Pixar. It seemed that one of the Pixar characters got…..DELETED.

They went to see what happened. It turns out that Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story got permanently erased and poor Woody was standing there crying his eyes out. He just lost his partner and friend.

Eddie Valiant wanted to know what happened to Buzz. Woody said that they were rehearsing their lines for the new Toy Story III and then out of the blue, Buzz just got deleted.

**Woody**: I didn't know what to do! One second he was there and next, he was GONE!

**Eddie**: I see, well don't worry. We're on the case and we'll get your buddy back for you.

**Woody**: Thanks Eddie and Roger, I really appreciate your help.

And then, they got a call from Nickelodeon. They said that one of the NickToon 3-D characters just got DELETED. Eddie and Roger rushed to Nickelodeon and they couldn't believe their eyes. All of the NickToons were standing around crying next to what used to be Jimmy Neutron and his dog. But now, they were just scattered pieces of hard drive laying on the ground.

**Cosmo: **I just don't know what happened! One minute they were here, I turned around and then they were gone!

**Roger: **Hey Eddie take a look at these footprints leading toward the back door.

**Cosmo: **That's strange…none of us use that back door…it goes out to the back alley…

**Eddie: **Well, we're on the case and we'll trace those tracks, and don't worry we'll figure all this out and get your friends back to you.

**Nick Toons Characters: **THANKS GUYS _(all together) _We know you can do it.

Eddie and Roger headed out on the trail. They followed them out to the back door and noticed something peculiar.

**Eddie: **It looks like there are three sets of footprints here, not just one. Do you see the little ones on the sides of the main footprints?

**Roger: **I see I see! Hmmm what do you think they could be Eddie?

**Eddie: **If I know anything, my instincts smell a weasel! Actually I bet 2 weasels and Judge Doom are behind this, I just know it.

Then they went back to the office but they saw a van outside. This was not a ordinary van-this belonged to Judge Doom!

**Roger: **What would Judge Doom be doing over here in our part of town, Eddie?

**Eddie: **I don't know, but I don't like it. It doesn't look like there's anyone in the van. Let's head into the office and look around to make sure everything's OK in there.

**Roger: **Good idea….I'm right behind you boss.

They went into the office and saw that the entire room was messed up. Desks were flipped over and papers were everywhere.

**Roger: **What would Judge Doom want from in here? Or do you think they are trying to scare us?

**Eddie: **I don't think they are just trying to scare us. It would be too risky for them to expose themselves. They must have been looking for something, but I just don't know what we had that they would want.

Then Eddie thought of it….THEY WERE AFTER THE BACK-UP CD FOR ALL OF THE COMPUTER ANIMATED CHARACTERS!

**Eddie: **I should have known! The Pixar executive gave me the CD for safe-keeping in case anything ever went wrong with the main hard derive I kept it right here in this box in the closet…..and it's gone now!

**Roger: **Oh no! Judge Doom is going to delete all of the characters and their back-ups! Oh no! Oh no! Oh NO! What are we going to do Eddie? This is horrible!

**Eddie: **Snap out of it Roger! This is no time to panic. We have to get that CD back as fast as we can. Start calling up all of the characters we know….we're goanna need all the help we can get!

**Roger: **Alright boss!

Eddie and Roger called up everyone and started to think of a plan. First they called the Fairly Odd Parents, then Futurama, then Family Guy. Next they called up the Looney Tunes characters, then all the Nickelodeon cartoon characters.

**Cosmo: **Sure, Roger we'll help! We like helping cartoons…plus we can use our magic, so don't worry.

**Bender: **Sure we'll help, as long as I get my beer, everything will be okay.

**Stewie: **I guess I'll help and I'll bring that dog with me too.

**Roger: **Alright Eddie! I got a bunch of helpers.

One by one, each of the characters came and met at the office.

**Eddie: **Alright guys, here's the plan. We need to get over to Judge Doom's lair and somehow steal that disc back and get rid of him. We're goanna need someone to follow Doom and the weasels and let us know when they are coming, and a bunch of us need to keep watch outside. Roger and I will go inside to look around for the disc. We'll use these walkie-talkies to communicate with each other. Everybody ready?

**Characters: **Yea we're ready! Just tell us what to do!

**Eddie: **Okay, Cosmo and Wanda, I need you two to find Doom and the weasels and stay on their trail. Let me know every move they make.

**Wanda: **Sure thing Eddie! Right away!

Cosmo and Wanda left to go find Doom's van.

**Eddie: **Stewie and Brian, I need you two to hide in the bushes by the front door and let me know of any kind of activity.

**Stewie: **Yes, but I better get something out of this….perhaps some assistance in my quest to eliminate that vile woman Lois….

**Eddie: **And Bender, you go see if there's anything we need to break through….take care of any bending of bars or anything in our way. And Looney Tunes, you all need to distract Doom and the weasels if they come back.

The crew headed out. They got to Doom's lair, which was dark and scary...

**Roger: **Is this really where he lives? There's no lights! How depressing….

**Eddie: **We'll have to use the flashlights from the trunk.

**Roger: **I'll get them for you boss!

Roger got the flashlights and he and Eddie headed into the building.

Meanwhile, Stewie and Brian ducked down into the bushes.

**Stewie: **Move over you pile of fleas! Why do I always get stuck with this disgusting mandrel?

**Brian: **There's nowhere else for me to go. They told us to watch out from the bushes, so just stay quiet and don't get your diaper in a bunch.

Inside…

**Eddie: **We've gotta find that disc and get it back before Doom permanently deletes all the characters. Look in the closet over there and try not to make any noise.

**Roger: **I'll be quiet as a mouse boss, don't you worry.

Roger opened up the closet.

**Roger: **I wonder what's under this book here.

He pulled out a book from the shelf and down came crashing everything that was in the closet with a loud CRASH.

**Eddie: **ROGER! You idiot! I told you to be quiet! Now someone might know we're in here. Clean that up-we need to make it look like we were never here.

**Roger: **S-s-s-sorry boss.

Eddie turned back around and saw a box under Doom's computer desk.

TOP SECRET! DO NOT OPEN!

**Eddie: **I think I may have found something over here.

He opened up the box…..Inside was the CD that said "Backup CD for 3-D Characters"

**Eddie: **Roger, I found it! Let's clean this up and get out of here.

Just then, they got a call in from Cosmo and Wanda.

**Cosmo: **Alert, alert! They're on their way back to Doom's lair! Get yourselves out of there!

Eddie called up the Looney Tunes

**Eddie: **I need you guys to distract Doom. Do anything you can to stall him.

**Looney Tunes: **We're on the job boss!

The Looney Tunes distracted them.

**Stewie: **_(from behind the bushes) _You guys better hurry, I see Doom's van headed right for the building, and it looks like they're in a hurry.

Eddie and Roger were able to sneak out just before Judge Doom and the weasels came running into the building.

**Doom: **I knew it! That rabbit has been here. Quick, check the closet! See if the backup CD is still there.

**Weasels: **Uh boss, it doesn't look good. I don't see the CD anywhere.

**Doom: **AHHHHHHH! I will not be defeated by them again! They will have to come back here to restore those characters and we'll get them when they do!

**Weasels: **hahahahahaha! Yeah, they'll come back and we'll be ready!

Meanwhile, Eddie, Roger, and all the characters made it back to Eddie's office.

**Eddie: **Great work guys, we got the CD and now all we have to do is find a way to restore those characters and get rid of Doom once and for all.

**All characters: **yay!

Eddie called up Disney/Pixar and told them the news. Unfortunately, they told him that the only way to get those characters back is to use the same computer that was used to destroy them. Eddie hung up the phone with a disappointed look on his face.

**Eddie: **Bad news guys, we're gonna have to go back to Doom's place because the only way to restore the characters is through his computer. I know they'll be waiting for us too, so we'll need all the help we can get.

**All characters: **Don't worry Eddie, we're here for you. Let's go!

They headed back over to Doom's place. Cosmo and Wanda were able to temporarily make all the characters and Eddie invisible so they were able to sneak in the side window without being seen. Eddie went straight to the computer with the CD and the rest of the characters got in position to help defend him when the invisibility wore off.

Just inside, Roger tripped over a broomstick and it fell to floor.

**Weasel: **Did you hear something over there?

**Hyena: **No, I didn't hear anything. You're just paranoid

**Weasel: **Hmmm**. **must have been a rat or something.

Eddie put the CD into the computer and started the program to restore the characters. But time was running out on their invisibility and they all knew it. Just then, they became visible and the weasels and hyenas saw them.

**Weasels and Hyenas: **Doom! You better get out here! We've got company!

Luckily the Looney Tunes, Stewie, Brian, Bender, Cosmo, Wanda, and Roger had a plan. The Looney Tunes got the hyenas to chase them to the back of the building and tricked them into a big net that wrapped around them and pulled them up into a sack hanging from the ceiling.

Cosmo and Wanda turned the weasels into mice and then Stewie and Brian lured them into a cage with a line of cheese. Bender picked up the mouse cage and put it in his storage belly.

But Doom was already on his way toward Eddie.

**Eddie: **Help! Over here!

Doom and Eddie were fighting by the computer.

**Stewie: **Eddie, get him to come over here.

Stewie was pointing to a giant target on the ground with a laser aimed at it. It was the Converter for turning humans into computer animated characters.

Eddie was able to get Doom over there just in time and Stewie shot the laser at Doom. But just then, Eddie was in the way too, so they both turned into characters.

**Eddie: **Stewie! What did you do?

**Stewie: **Uh sorry about that, but don't worry, I think there must be a reverse function on this thing.

**Eddie: **Well don't worry about that now, just get rid of Doom.

Stewie went back over to the computer and opened the program to delete characters. He found Doom and hit DELETE! Just then, Doom crumbled to the ground.

**All Characters: **Yay! We did it!

**Eddie: **Well don't get too excited. I'm still a computer animated character over here.

**Stewie: **I'm trying to figure this thing out here, but I don't see a reverse function….

Just then Roger was running over to help, but he tripped, fell, and hit the laser. The laser shot up at the ceiling and then back down on Eddie.

**Eddie: **Roger, you idiot!

But much to his surprise, the laser hit him and turned him back into a human.

**Roger: **Whoops! Sorry boss….I mean I meant to do that…..!

Eddie went back to the computer and was able to restore all the deleted characters. Everyone danced and sang and was happy to be back together.

Eddie and Roger had done it again.

**THE END**

And where are they now?

Roger got a TV and movie deal from Steven Spielberg.

Cosmo and Wanda starred in their own Nickelodeon movie.

Bender got an unlimited supply of beer and started a new TV show, which ended up getting cancelled and he moved back to Futurama.

Stewie ended up destroying Lois and taking over the world with his giant laser.

Brian got an unlimited supply of martinis.

Eddie retired as a detective and became a police officer.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…or did they?


End file.
